Talk:Prince Hans
Trivia The Trivia section of this page doesn't really make sense. The only thing most of these villains actually have in common with Prince Hans is the fact that they at first appear to be heroes and then betray their allies. By that logic, every Charisamtic Villain would have to be listed at this page. El-Ocsed (talk) 10:21, December 8, 2013 (UTC) In fairness, some of the comparisons are stronger than others. I also noted that he is one of several Disney villains to fit the above description, which is worth noting. I think I may edit the trivia. Overseer80 (talk) 22:49, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Westerguard As We remember We did not hear Westerguard as his last name Nelokles (talk) 01:01, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Secondary Antagonist I have all the hints for him being the secondary villain and the duke being the main villain! * 1. Hans was presented as a man of good to bring back summer meanwhile the duke was presented as a man of evil who wants to control Arrendle and influenced others that he should be ruler. however, Anna put Hans incharge so he had to convince Hans to be a cruel man like him. *2. The Duke of Weselton is the reason for the conflict in the film. if you defeat him, there will be peace. *3. As he looked at Hans and Hans said ""something is wrong", that was a signle for the plan. that shows infact the duke of weselton is the boss. *4. While Hans was betraying Anna, the duke was outside preparing the dignitaries for the plan. *5. While Hans tried to kill Elsa, the duke watche his plans aren't foiled and because he was the only one unhappy that Anna stopped winter and brought back summer, he wasn't shown inside the scene. 6. Hans was stopped by one guard at the end and the duke was stopped by all of arrendle's guards including his thugs who reformed and turned onto him. 7. Hans said he figured out there will be an accident for Elsa, what means he was influenced by the duke. Here's the problem, he was tricking Anna to get to her sister and kill her. He wasn't truly in love with her, and his intentions were to kill her.Kevin125 (talk) 18:21, November 24, 2014 (UTC)kevin125 The Duke Of Weselton was meant to be more of a jerk than a villain...though it was rather heinous to send someone out to assassinate Elsa. Pigletisbacon 12:23 November 24, 2014 But the duke was scared so was everybody else and he wasn't intending to kill Anna or anything and he wasn't exactly evil or heartless he had some moments of regret.Kevin125 (talk) 21:21, November 24, 2014 (UTC)kevin125 Obviously Kevin125, your point is very invalid. Hans is the main villain of Frozen, not the duke of Weaseltown. The duke is nothing but a cover-up secondary villain to hide Hans' true nature & status much like Shockwave in Dark of the Moon covering Sentinel Prime as the main villain. Disney wanted to give us a big shock for this, which is why Hans is one of my fave Disney villains alongside Lotso, a fellow shocker villain from Pixar. He does not follow the classy "ugly & sinister" stereotype of others before him. The duke indeed planned to exploit Arendelle but he is also is shunned by Anna's death & cared for her despite being rude to her sister Elsa. He did not influence Hans as the prince was seeking for power due to jealousy on his 12 older brothers. Hans manipulated everyone, including the duke so he can further his plans.(Swoobatman (talk) 01:24, November 25, 2014 (UTC)) Wait so is my point correct or incorrect, because you said my point is invalid. But I was talking about the duke not being the main villain. So do you agree with what I say or disagree, because you're not being very clear.Kevin125 (talk) 01:31, November 25, 2014 (UTC)kevin125 Oh you thought I was talking about Hans, no I'm talking about the duke of weselton. Not Hans but I an see where I made the mistake.Kevin125 (talk) 01:34, November 25, 2014 (UTC)kevin125 If Anna and Elsa ever see him again in the sequel they take his soul straight down Hell! So explain the fact Hans went out to save Anna for no point, told the thugs not to harm Elsa, loved Anna instead of Elsa for no point but waiting longer for the throne, worried about Anna's safety instead of revealing her in private the plan, and gave Arendelle lots of love and hope. He is not pure evil, the duke is, and he did not mean to antagonize, he just sought a way into the throne. Hans is more like a hero turned to the dark side, because what happen at the beggining was that Hans came with a friendly glance, in order to make new friends and forget about his brothers. However, opportunist is him, because he changed his plans to usurping the kingdom. The duke however just pretended to be a coward, however, he wanted to control the kingdom from start as he was going to take it's riches. He only cared about Anna in order to get Elsa into trouble. You saw how the duke got imprisoned for his actions near the end, as he pretended not to try and usurp the kingdom. So here is the duke's plan: to rule the kingdom for the riches, by leaving Anna and especially Elsa dead outside the kingdom. Here is Hans's plan: to impress people. Who is a bigger villain now? The duke is evil. Hans isn't. Hans was once good Hans pretended to be good but we did not know that at the beginning. He never was a hero as far as I know. NGC fan (talk) 09:06, May 2, 2015 (UTC) And how do you know Hans pretended? He did everything against his plans till imprisoning Elsa and realizing, or, as you say, taking advantage of the fact Elsa can't stop winter. That is a proof he was a hero. OK, that is a matter of opinion. However, we should keep the opinions of this wiki as neutral as possible. You can regard Hans as a hero and I will consider your proof, but this is a wiki for villains. I have no offensive meanings to you, and I do not mind your opinion, yet I am sorry to tell you that we have rules. If you still have questions, you can discuss this with this wiki's administrators. They are much more experienced. Also, please calm down. We want no edit war, right? Relax. NGC fan (talk) 09:20, May 2, 2015 (UTC) All those acts of kindness done by Hans were only an act to conceal his true nature. When he told the Duke's men not to kill Elsa, he also used one of their crossbows to throw an ice chandelier over Elsa, because Elsa's powers could perfectly stop the arrows. Hans was feigning when he learned of Anna's frozen heart. Hans always wanted to have the kingdom. He's like Cersei Lannister from Game of Thrones, Rumpelstiltskin from Once Upon a Time, or Bella Swan from Twilight. Some people just can't grasp the concept that someone could be this deceptive and manipulative. --'Wikia is OCD!' NEΘ THETA (Talk | | DeviantART) 21:59, October 22, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean complete monster? Isn't supposed that complete monsters are not trágic villains and neither insecure villains? Because if he is a complete monster, take tragic villain and insecure villain away from him! And RIGHT NOW!